


OmegA Spin-offs

by BerryBoy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBoy/pseuds/BerryBoy
Summary: Estos serán Spin-offs de la historia OmegA.  No creo que sea fácil entenderlos si no han leído la historia completa.Solo una advertencia, esto es como el fanfic del fanfic, lo que habría pasado... etc y es muy posible que no tenga nada que ver con las parejas canon, así que, quedan advertidos, no hay reclamaciones que valgan.  Si no les gustan las parejas que no son canon o los tríos, favor de no entrar a quejarse.





	1. OmegA Spin-off Warning

Bien. Aquí estamos. Espero que lean esto antes de continuar porque sinceramente... no seré amable con las críticas que comiencen con "no me gustan los tríos, solo me gusta el canon, ¿dónde está x personaje?" y cualquier otra crítica parecida.

Los Spin-off son puramente para sacarme la espina de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. No son parte de la historia ni la cambian. Trátenlos como... el fanfic del fanfic. No tendrán mucho sentido si no leen el original, así que les recomiendo que lean. De otra forma... pueden preguntar en los comentarios. Solo una aclaración, esto es un omegaverse AU, donde el omegaverse no está tomado exactamente como lo presentan en otras historias.

Y pues, sí, perdí el tiempo escribiendo esto porque quise, no hay otra explicación.

¿Dónde está el siguiente Fanservice? Pues en proceso :P ténganme paciencia, please.

Le dedico estos Spin-offs a todas aquellas amables personitas que también quisieron ver un desarrollo diferente. :)

Gracias, ustedes me hacen escribir con más pasión.

Berryboy


	2. OmegA Spin-Off 1: 2 Alfas + 1 Omega (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este Spin-off trata de lo que habría pasado si Víctor y Yuuri hubieran aceptado a Guang permanentemente en su vínculo.

Cuando Víctor entró al elevador acompañado por su destinado, lo menos que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos era la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien compatible con el vínculo.

Yuuri era su destinado, para él no había nadie aparte de Yuuri que pudiera entrar en la relación de ambos. Sin embargo, había menospreciado el hecho de que su pareja era un humano.

El tratamiento que le habían dado a Yuuri había logrado despertar su lado alfa. Si bien en un principio, por Víctor ser un alfa, los doctores habían intentado despertar su lado omega, no lo habían logrado. Al momento de cambiar el tratamiento a uno que despertara su lado alfa, los medicamentos habían tenido éxito.

Lo bueno era que nada impedía el que dos alfas pudieran ser pareja. Al subir al elevador su mente iba haciendo planes para pasar una hermosa velada íntima en compañía de su destinado. El saber que cabía la posibilidad de que una vez el alfa de Yuuri estuviera totalmente desarrollado podría comprobar si era su destinado lo tenía flotando por las nubes.

El delicado olor del moreno llenaba sus sentidos cuando fueron interrumpidos por las puertas del elevador abriéndose.

Un joven de cabellos color caramelo y piel pecosa los observó con grandes ojos color marrón claro. Al parecer los había identificado como una pareja de alfas y ahora no se sentía muy seguro de querer entrar. Víctor sonrió amablemente y Yuuri le dio una mirada libre de toda malicia.

—Va subiendo —le dijo el moreno haciéndole espacio por si quería subir. El joven le parecía un chiquillo muy agradable con solo darle una mirada. Del tipo que cualquier cosa los hacía sonrojarse. En su opinión no tendría más de unos diecisiete o dieciocho. Al parecer se armó de valor para subir con ellos al ascensor.

—Está bien, me gustan los ascensores —Yuuri notó que marcaba el número del lobby, era obvio que iba bajando y que se había subido para no hacerlos sentir mal. Sonrió para sus adentros, aquel realmente debía ser un buen chico.

Subieron en silencio hasta el piso que les tocaba. La campanita del ascensor sonó y esperaron pacientemente a que las puertas se abrieran.

Nada.

Víctor se acercó al panel de control y apretó varias veces el botón para abrir las puertas sin resultado alguno. Aquella era una situación inverosímil. Por el momento, lo que hizo fue marcar el botón del intercomunicador para informarles del problema al personal del hotel. De inmediato le aseguraron que estarían con ellos en unos momentos.

Víctor dio un largo suspiro y la mano de Yuuri se aferró a la suya con un poco más de fuerza.

Yuuri no entendía la inquietud que había comenzado a sentir desde que aquel joven subiera al ascensor y las puertas se cerraran. Algo muy en el fondo de su mente lo hizo pensar en pastel de chiffon. Víctor le había dicho algo al respecto... pero realmente no estaba muy seguro. El único que estaba con ellos era aquel chico y no era como si fuera un peligro para Víctor.

Se quedó escuchando cómo Víctor entablaba una conversación bastante normal con el chico. Lo primero que hizo su alfa fue presentarlos, así supo también que el joven se llamaba Guang Hong Li y que era el heredero de una compañía importadora de textiles.

El olor a pastel de chiffon se fue acrecentando y Yuuri se prometió que la próxima vez que fueran al restaurante del hotel pediría un buen pedazo.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras Víctor continuaba hablando hasta que de pronto sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Víctor notó que estaba mareado cuando se sujetó con fuerza de su camisa.

—¿Yuuri? Amor, ¿te sientes bien? —la preocupación de Víctor era palpable, mucho más cuando Yuuri dijo aquellas palabras que jamás pensó escuchar.

—Huele... delicioso —un deseo como ningún otro se apoderó de su cuerpo en esos momentos. Quería acercarse a aquel joven, quería estar tan cerca que parecieran uno. Lo... necesitaba.

De pronto Víctor lo pegó contra la pared, envolviéndolo en un abrazo y en su aroma.

—Yuu, bebé, mírame. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Huele a pastel de chiffon —susurró— quiero comer pastel.

—Yuu... eso que hueles no es comida. Es el olor de Guang, él es un omega —el moreno se llevó las manos a la nariz y le dio una mirada sorprendida al chico.

—E-eso es... ¿un omega? —su propio olor se intensificó sin él saberlo. No era como si sus feromonas fueran demasiado fuertes, no se podían comparar con un alfa real. Lo único que podía usar para dejarle saber a Víctor cómo se sentía era el vínculo que había entre ambos. Dejó que lo que sentía pasara a Víctor sin que mediara filtro alguno.

De forma algo lejana escuchó que su alfa llamaba nuevamente por el intercomunicador y les explicaba que había una emergencia.

Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Víctor, pero el olor a pastel de chiffon no se iba y su cabeza daba vueltas. Comenzó a sentirse caliente de una manera extraña. Más que calor, era como una sensación, algo que le decía que aquel aroma le hacía falta.

—Vitya... él huele delicioso. Lo quiero.

Víctor volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y comenzó a decirle cosas al oído, pero no quería nada de eso. Lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era aquel olor a pastel. Quería comerlo y quería que Víctor también lo hiciera. Si tan solo aquel terco alfa cooperara con él.

Algo rugió en su interior, molesto porque Víctor no prestaba atención a sus deseos.

—Vitya... —la negativa de Víctor regresó en la forma de un gruñido salvaje de su parte. Claro que, aunque fuera humano conocía el reto frente a él y como humano, se lanzó en pos de lo que quería. El chico.

—Vitya... basta —su alfa se resintió y aunque no volvió a gruñir, intento nuevamente disuadirlo.

—Yuu, este no eres tú, ¿entiendes? Es el alfa en ti. Tú no te dejarías llevar por tus instintos, ¿verdad? Además, somos destinados. Nos amamos y nos casaremos pronto. Mira... aquí está tu anillo y mi anillo... por favor, míralos bien —le tomó la mano y la puso frente a sus ojos como un reclamo.

—Lo sé... te amo, Vitya. Pero él huele tan bien y mi cuerpo se siente tan bien... ¿no lo sientes? Quiero... comer pastel —su necesidad de hacerlo fue tan grande, que, de alguna manera, pudo liberar un brazo del agarre de su pareja y tender la mano en dirección al joven. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en ese preciso momento y Yuuri sonrió.

Guang dudó apenas un momento antes de caminar como hipnotizado y tomar su mano, escuchando el tentador llamado de aquel pequeño alfa aunque su presencia era apenas la de un cachorro. Eso terminó de enternecerlo e hizo que lo deseara aún más.

—¿No crees que él es muy lindo? —lo atrajo hacia ellos, pegándolo a Víctor. El alfa no quería ceder y él no quería forzarlo, quería que lo aceptara por sí mismo, o eso pensaba mientras inconscientemente, dejaba que su deseo inundara el vínculo entre ambos. Víctor terminó cediendo y permitiendo que el joven entrara en aquel abrazo. Apenas estar entre ellos el olor a pastel de chiffon se hizo tan intenso que Víctor gimió. Poco a poco comenzaba a aceptarlo de la misma forma en que él lo hacía.

Nunca había imaginado que un omega pudiera oler tan bien y sentirse tan bien. Encima de eso, aquel joven le parecía tan tierno y hermoso. En el hospital habían querido despertar su lado omega, pero habían fracasado y aunque lo hubieran hecho, no habrían podido convertirlo realmente en uno. Dio gracias en ese momento de que no lo hubieran podido hacer. Sin embargo, su mente parecía querer convencerlo de que él y Víctor necesitaban uno.

Si tan solo aquel pequeño omega les perteneciera... su familia estaría completa. No era que no quisiera a Víctor, pero, de cierta forma, quería que aquel omega fuera para ambos. Además, su mayor deseo era tener una familia. Quería embarazar a aquel omega y quería hacerlo junto con Víctor. Si lo hacían entre ambos sería perfecto.

—Vitya, ¿él puede darnos cachorros? Es un omega. Dijiste que los omegas pueden tener cachorros. Él podría tener los nuestros. Guang... —el aludido se pegó a Yuuri con un sonrojo muy marcado en sus mejillas, ocultando un par de suaves pecas y mordiéndose los labios. Aquellos ojos castaños se entrecerraban como si estuvieran en un trance. —Guang, ¿quieres tener mis cachorros y los de Vitya?

Víctor se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Yuu... no digas esas cosas.

—Pero Vitya... —no pudo evitar hacer un puchero y abrazó a Guang con posesividad, dejando que sus emociones corrieran libres a través del vínculo. —Quiero que tenga nuestros cachorros. Por favor.

—Esto... no es correcto, no puedes simplemente enredarte así con alguien, Yuuri, reacciona.

Decidió que no iba a continuar lidiando con la renuencia de su pareja en aceptar lo que a él le parecía ser lo más correcto en esos momentos. Quería marcar a Guang, pero él no podía, sus dientes le harían daño. Necesitaba que Víctor lo hiciera por él. Acarició el pálido cuello y le mostró al alfa el lugar donde quería que lo mordiera.

Víctor tardaba en hacerle caso y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse tan caliente y desesperado que no pudo evitar gemir de deseo. No quería seguir esperando. Cerró los ojos al sentir que su cuerpo parecía querer arder en fiebre. Un pequeño gemido de aceptación surgió de los labios del joven, pidiendo lo mismo que Yuuri y Víctor ya no pudo negarse.

Escuchó el gemido de dolor del joven y lo sintió aferrándose a su pecho. Víctor lo estaba mordiendo como le había pedido. Apenas el alfa se enderezó lo besó, dejándole saber lo satisfecho que se sentía con sus acciones. Luego fue asunto de hacer que el joven se girara y le presentara el cuello. Su boca se hizo agua justo antes de morder donde Víctor ya lo había hecho.

Guang comenzó a temblar de deseo, preso en el abrazo de ambos alfas. Gimió tiernamente, esperando lo que vendría luego de las mordidas. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. El personal de emergencias logró abrir las puertas del ascensor antes de que nada más pasara.

Víctor les dio un gruñido de advertencia, sintiéndose posesivo no solo de Yuuri, sino de Guang, que ahora sentía, le pertenecía también. El equipo del hotel no se amilanó, siendo que ya conocían la situación. Era un grupo de betas y usaban mascarilla.

Tuvieron que forcejear con los tres y administrarle supresores a Víctor y a Guang. Cuando el alfa vio que intentaban inyectar a Yuuri tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para explicarles, entre jadeos, que no podían inyectarlo pues era contraproducente por su estado de salud. Eso hizo que los hombres se detuvieran. Lo malo fue que complicó todo, pues mientras Víctor y Guang intentaban calmarse, Yuuri los llamaba como un poseso a través del vínculo que habían formado, dificultándoles lidiar con los otros.

Ignorar al moreno les estaba causando grandes y dolorosos estragos al omega y al alfa mientras que Yuuri era confinado a la cama hasta que llegaran los doctores de la clínica. Víctor se mantuvo a su lado mientras que Guang era llevado a la habitación contigua. El ojiazul lo abrazó y lo besó intentando calmarlo con su aura, pero no podía, él mismo estaba demasiado agitado como para concentrarse. Necesitaba un omega que lo hiciera.

Desgraciadamente, era una situación que ninguno había contemplado y a la que no sabían cómo responder. Lo único que los salvó fue la llegada del omega de Otabek, Yuri. Apenas lo dejaron entrar a la habitación fue al lado del moreno, procurando no parecer amenazante para Víctor y comenzó a emitir un aura tranquilizadora.

Yuuri se abrazó al rubio como pudo, gimiendo y estremeciéndose, de a ratos de dolor y de a ratos por el deseo que el celo le causaba.

—Víctor, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó el rubio en un susurro cuando Yuuri pareció calmarse, pero el moreno se adelantó para responder antes de que Víctor pudiera hacerlo.

—Lo obligué a morder a un omega —soltó el moreno así sin más, dejando a los recién llegados mudos por la conmoción. Yuuri se dio cuenta de cuánto los había sorprendido y comenzó a tener una idea de lo mala que era la noticia. —Lo obligué... a morderlo...

Se tapó la cara con las manos intentando no llorar más. A su lado Víctor se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente como para abrazarlo y tratar de calmarlo.

—Yuu, debes tranquilizarte, cariño —la respuesta del japonés fue abrazarse al alfa con fuerza y esconderse en su pecho.

—Quisiera regresar en el tiempo —hipó.

La impresión que les dio a los recién llegados duró bastante tiempo pues no pudieron preguntar por un buen rato cómo había sucedido todo.

Finalmente, Yuri preguntó dónde estaba el omega al que habían mordido para conocerlo. Ambos salieron para encontrarse con el joven al que decían haber mordido. Esperaban que no fuera algo demasiado grave. Si bien podía ser cualquiera, en ese hotel no se encontraba simplemente cualquiera. Usualmente eran herederos, dueños de empresas importantes, hombres con fama, dinero o ambas.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Otabek al reconocer en el omega a su amigo Guang Hong Ji.

—¿Guang? —jadeó demasiado sorprendido. Guang tenía una gaza en el cuello cubriendo la mordida que le habían hecho y descansaba en la cama con aparente tranquilidad. Al verlo se incorporó con una sonrisa.

—¡Beka!, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo... —el joven no lo dejó terminar cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia Yuri. Aquel rubio emanaba su aura muy fuerte y tranquilizadora, como si quisiera envolverlos a todos. Era una reacción que denotaba lo ansioso que estaba y Guang, como omega, entendió que estaba pasando por un momento de estrés. Además, el aroma del joven le decía que estaba embarazado. Le tendió la mano en un gesto inocente y Otabek se quedó callado, esperando a ver qué sucedería.

Guang era un omega hermoso por dentro y por fuera, unos sentimientos muy bellos hacia todos los que lo rodeaban, por eso Otabek buscaba su compañía con frecuencia antes de lo sucedido con Yuri. Y ahí estaba de nuevo demostrando la clase de omega que era.

Yuri se sorprendió con el gesto, pero al no percibir ninguna mala intención, le correspondió. Se sentó en la cama a su lado y tomó su mano. Los sonrosados dedos de Guang se aferraron a la camisa de Yuri y restregó la cara en su pecho con cuidado, dejando que su aura envolviera a Yuri para tranquilizarlo. Otabek asintió, más para sí mismo. Era cosa de omegas reconfortarse entre sí.

—Soy Guang. ¿Eres la pareja de Beka? —le dijo con voz suave.

—Sí. Soy su pareja. Hoy recibimos buenas noticias. Pero no es por eso por lo que estamos aquí. Es por la pareja de alfas que te marcó. Son amigos nuestros.

—Oh... ellos... —se quedó pensativo, cerrando los ojos y dando un corto suspiro— puedo sentir que están sufriendo mucho. Uno de ellos más que el otro. Hace rato que quiero ir a donde están. Realmente se sienten muy tristes.

—Ellos son destinados. Bueno... al menos uno de ellos lo es.

—¿Uno de ellos? Eso es extraño. Se supone que ambos sean destinados.

—Sí, es una larga historia.

—De todas formas... puedo sentirlos a ambos... y su tristeza es tan grande que dan ganas de llorar. Pero ahora lo entiendo... si solo uno de ellos es destinado. Es una situación muy delicada. ¿Puedo verlos?

Yuri sonrió. Aquel realmente era un buen chico que seguramente sería el omega perfecto para alguien. A Yuri le agradaba su olor a naranja.

—Les preguntaré, pero no prometo nada —Otabek se sentía totalmente aliviado de saber que era su amigo Guang y no otro omega, el que estaba enredado en la situación. Guang era un chico muy bueno y tranquilo que evitaba los problemas y los dramas.

—¿Podrías hacerlo ahora? —al alfa le sorprendió la intensidad con la que pedía aquello.

—Sería peligroso, Guang. Ellos podrían morderte de nuevo.

—Ellos... solo, pregúntales. ¿Hazlo por mí? Yo también estoy sufriendo lo que ellos. Por favor, Beka.

—Bien... pero como te dije, no prometo nada.

Beka le hizo señas a Yuri y éste asintió, dejándole saber que estaba bien y que se quedaría con Guang. No era un impulso sin motivo, sentía que podía confiar en él. Más tarde, Beka le dejaría saber que el omega de aquel dulce chico era de nivel ocho y medio. Todos los amigos de Otabek eran fuertes, tener amigos omegas de menor nivel era difícil para él cuando joven porque los intimidaba fácilmente.

—El dolor que ellos sienten... es como si se les hubiera roto el corazón. Eso no es bueno. Su vínculo está muy herido.

Yuri acarició lo suaves cabellos de Guang y sonrió levemente. Por unos instantes se preguntó por qué, si aquel era uno de los amigos de Otabek, el moreno no lo había elegido como su pareja. Era tierno, bien portado, se preocupaba por los demás, su omega era fuerte y, por si fuera poco, parecía un muñeco de hermosa porcelana. Guang habría sido competencia seria si Yuri no conociera bien a Otabek.

Otabek regresó unos veinte minutos más tarde con una respuesta positiva. Verían a Guang, pero con la condición de que Otabek y Yuri estuvieran presentes.

El moreno sonrió cuando vio que Yuri tomaba a Guang de la mano sin querer dejarlo ir. Aquella era una conexión inesperada entre los dos omegas.

—¿Piensas quedarte con Guang, Yura?

—Es muy lindo para dejárselo al viejo. Si lo toca, lo mataré —Yuri abrazó al joven quien sonrió tranquilamente. Los instintos maternales del rubio comenzaban a desarrollarse y al parecer los instintos le decían que el joven todavía era un cachorro y él quería protegerlo.

—Sabes que no es un cachorro.

—Ya, no lo arruines. Será mi cachorro hasta que el viejo le quite la marca.

—¿Guang? —Otabek quería asegurarse de que su amigo no se sintiera acosado por la actitud de su pareja. La respuesta fue una hermosa sonrisa y un pequeño asentimiento mientras ladeaba la cabeza de forma encantadora. Con eso fue suficiente para tranquilizarse.

La escena en la habitación de Víctor y Yuuri era desastrosa. El moreno lloraba en silencio, pegado totalmente a Víctor sin querer separarse de él. El hombre tenía un aura depresiva que amenazaba como una nube a los que estaban presentes. Cuando Yuuri vio que Guang estaba allí se limpió un poco la cara y se enderezó, pero sin soltarse de su pareja.

—Guang —susurró con la voz ronca. El joven apretó la mano del rubio al verlos a ambos en aquel estado. No en balde le dolía tanto lo que sentía a través del vínculo. Para sorpresa de los presentes, Yuuri se fue levantando un poco, hasta quedar en sus rodillas y en sus manos, aún sin dejar ir a Víctor y luego se agachó hasta que su frente tocó la cama en una posición por demás humillante.

—Guang Hong Ji, por favor, acepta mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que sucedió en el elevador. Soy un alfa que, por razones que no puedo explicar, todavía no ha aprendido a controlarse. Sin embargo, eso no justifica el daño que te he causado. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte, por favor, dímelo.

Yuuri se quedó en aquella posición a la espera de la respuesta del joven, pero al tener su cabeza agachada, no podía ver lo conmocionados que estaban los allí presentes. Víctor también lo estaba, pero entendía que aquella demostración era parte de las costumbres del país de Yuuri. Por eso, hizo un esfuerzo, y aun con la mano de Yuuri entre las suyas, adoptó una posición muy parecida, colocando su frente sobre la cama.

—Borraré la marca tan pronto sea posible, pero mientras tanto, por favor, considéranos tus servidores. Lo que sea que necesites... tú, tus padres o tus negocios. Haremos todo lo posible por compensarte el daño que te hemos causado.

El vínculo que ambos habían formado con el joven no era muy fuerte y tenía todos los indicios de estar siendo rechazado en preparación para dejarlo ir. Eso también los afectaría a los tres mientras desaparecía. Con todo, en esos momentos, Guang era el único que podía entender la pena y el dolor que aquellos dos sentían.

Guang se acercó, dejando ir la mano de Yuri para tomar las manos entrelazadas de ellos.

—Solo quería abrazarlos un momento —les dijo, inclinándose y metiéndose entre los cuellos de ambos a pesar de que seguían postrados, con la boca cerca de sus oídos y comenzó a susurrarles de tal forma que los demás no escucharan demasiado.

—Cuando me mordieron... el sentimiento era muy bonito, muy puro. No había malicia. Tuve la certeza de que no corría peligro y que, aunque no estaba en sus planes, me habrían atesorado como la persona más importante... Eso hizo que me descuidara y aceptara la invitación. Lo siento mucho.

Guang rodeó el cuello de Víctor con su brazo libre y acarició sus cabellos, sintiendo que, de ambos, él era el que más estaba sufriendo en esos momentos. Un alfa tan grande como aquel, con un aura tan fuerte, yacía allí, totalmente destruido. Si no recibía la aceptación de su pareja pronto el daño sería irreparable.

Hizo que Víctor se enderezara y cómo pudo, le dejó saber a Yuuri que también debía levantar la cabeza. —Todo saldrá bien —les dijo, permitiendo que su aura de omega, que en esos momentos estaba unida a la de ellos, fuera directamente a través del vínculo para calmarlos. Víctor comenzó a llorar en silencio, demasiado enternecido por las acciones de aquel hermoso omega.

El aura de perdón que provenía de Guang era increíble, tanto, que sanaba su corazón del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Yuuri tenía razón y Guang olía como pastel de chiffon, vainilla, mantequilla, harina y azúcar. Era un olor tan familiar que era entendible el que Yuuri hubiera pensado en cachorros.

—Si no hubiera sido un accidente... me habría encantado que tuvieras nuestros cachorros —susurró Víctor, dándole a entender que en aquel corto tiempo se había ganado su confianza totalmente.

Un pequeño sonrojo se instaló en las pecosas mejillas del chico, así como una sonrisa. Yuuri se enderezó mejor y se abrazó de Víctor. Así se mantuvieron por largo rato, llegando incluso a acomodarse sobre la cama para que el alfa más alto pudiera descansar mejor.

El personal del hospital llegó un poco después, revisando a los tres, pero especialmente a Yuuri. Tomaron muestras de su sangre para poder crear un supresor, pero no estaría listo hasta el día siguiente en la mañana. Le inyectaron un supresor a Víctor, para evitar que su celo se adelantara e hicieron lo mismo con Guang, solo por precaución.

Se decidió que Yuri se quedaría con la pareja de alfas, pero cuando Guang pidió quedarse cerca de ellos también el hotel hizo los arreglos para moverlos a todos a una sola habitación donde pudieran estar cómodos.

La nueva habitación tenía dos camas extragrandes que Otabek empujó con la ayuda de Yuri hasta convertirla en una sola, como un nido gigantesco. En un lado dormirían Yuuri y Víctor. Otabek decidió dormir en el medio y luego en el otro lado dormirían Yuri y Guang. Eso dejaba a todos los alfas a un lado y a los dos omegas al otro. Eso ayudaría a que las feromonas de los omegas calmaran a los dos alfas que estaban estresados mientras que Otabek vigilaba que no fuera a suceder otro incidente. En esos momentos, era la mejor opción para ayudar a Yuuri con su primer celo.

A Yuuri le costó mucho trabajo calmarse lo suficiente como para acostarse en la cama, la inquietud que sentía era horrible y en nada se comparaba a algo que hubiera sentido antes. Era como si apretaran su pecho impidiéndole respirar y, aun así, haciéndolo sentir bien. Necesitaba más, necesitaba al menos una presencia que lo hiciera sentir un poco mejor.

Intentó descansar, mantener los ojos cerrados, hundirse en el cuerpo de Víctor y volverse uno con él, pero nada funcionaba. Finalmente, a eso de las dos de la mañana, logró conciliar el sueño, como si alguien le hubiera puesto una muy suave cobija por encima. Se sentía cómodo y agradable, lo suficiente como para dejarse ir en un profundo sueño.

Yuuri despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sonido de alguien discutiendo. Parpadeó confundido, pero le importaba poco en esos momentos. El bienestar que sentía sobrepasaba todo.

—Vitya... —la respuesta fueron los brazos del alfa acercándolo más y luego un segundo cuerpo acurrucándose sobre su pecho. —¿Eh?

Aquel olor a pastel de chiffon estaba tan cerca que lo tenía embriagado y lo hacía sentir como si estuviera envuelto en una nube de felicidad. Si a eso le agregaba el olor de su alfa, aquello era como estar en el paraíso.

—Yuu... pesas mucho.

La discusión susurrada se detuvo y Yuuri dio un largo suspiro de tranquilidad que no duró mucho.

—El desayuno está por llegar, es hora de levantarse.

La voz le pertenecía a Otabek y se escuchaba un poco gruñón en esos momentos. Yuuri se restregó los ojos y luego escuchó muy cerca suyo que alguien bostezaba tiernamente. Estaba totalmente seguro de que aquella no era la voz de Víctor, por lo que tiró su mano hacia la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y buscó sus anteojos.

Parpadeó confundido y luego los sucesos del día anterior regresaron a su mente. Guang dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de Víctor quien lo tenía abrazado de forma posesiva.

Se quedó viéndolos detenidamente. La palidez de la piel de Víctor contrastaba con la palidez pecosa de Guang. El joven dormía profundamente mientras que el alfa parecía buscarlo a él con intranquilidad. Se pegó a su lado y depositó un beso en sus labios. Pronto el alfa estuvo despierto, confundido al tener a Guang encima de su cuerpo ya que había estado pensando que era su Yuuri.

—Guang —lo llamó y el joven se desperezó con lentitud, haciendo un pequeño mohín molesto y luego se estiró aun estando encima de Víctor. —Me preguntó cómo terminaste aquí. Se suponía que Otabek te iba a vigilar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —susurró el moreno en el oído de Víctor.

—Sorprendentemente... mejor. No lo entiendo. ¿Tú cómo te sientes, amor?

—Extraño... ¿será mi celo?

Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición, sin entender realmente por qué se sentían de aquella forma mientras que Guang continuaba intentando dormir, liberando inconscientemente las feromonas que tranquilizaban a los dos alfas.

Diez minutos más tarde, Otabek estaba nuevamente a la puerta de la habitación, debatiéndose entre si despertar al grupo que dormía plácidamente o permitirles descansar. La razón era que, dado los eventos del día anterior y la tensión que todo eso le había ocasionado a Víctor, descansar también era una buena opción. Yuri llegó en esos momentos a su lado y lo descubrió observando al grupo.

—Pensé que ibas a despertarlos —susurró.

—Sí, pero se ven tan tranquilos, especialmente Víctor —Yuri asintió. Realmente la cercanía con el joven parecía estar ayudando, no solo a Víctor, sino también a Yuuri. —¿Podemos traer el desayuno aquí...?

Decidieron hacer exactamente eso y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el olor a tocineta los despertara.

—¡Desayuno! —exclamó Guang mientras intentaba salir de encima de Víctor. El alfa lo ayudó a moverse mientras se giraba hacia Yuuri para recibir su beso matutino. De pronto Guang se giró hacia los dos alfas, ofreciéndoles parte de lo que había tomado de la bandeja. Primero le ofreció a Yuuri un pedazo de tocineta bien crujiente que había en el plato, el moreno dudó un poco antes de tomar el bocado, pero la sonrisa del joven omega le ganó y tomó lo que le ofrecía directamente con su boca. Guang tomó luego una tostada francesa levemente mojada en jarabe de maple y Víctor la tomó con un brillo en sus ojos azules.

El desayuno continuó de aquella manera. Guang alimentando a los dos alfas mientras él comía un poco de aquí y de allá.

No era algo nuevo que una pareja de alfas o una pareja de omegas escogieran a un tercero para balancear la relación, aunque era más frecuente ver a un alfa con dos omegas. Lo que sí era extraño era que sucediera con parejas de destinados. Aunque Víctor y Yuuri no eran una pareja normal de destinados. Otabek, al ver la forma en la que se desenvolvían, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez Víctor y Yuuri habían escogido a un tercero de forma natural porque les hacía falta para balancearse el uno al otro.

Guang era una fuerza más bien suave que absorbía la fuerte presencia de ambos, algo difícil de explicar, pero fácil de ver cuando interactuaban. Era como si siempre hubiera pertenecido allí con ellos dos.

Víctor y Yuuri aun luchaban por entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, la sonrisa cándida de Guang los mantenía como adormecidos. El aparente celo de Yuuri se había calmado, aparentemente aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para durar más de un par de días. Los médicos le habían designado unos supresores livianos y le habían explicado todos los síntomas del celo, por si se presentaba nuevamente antes de los seis meses.

Luego del desayuno, Guang declaró su intención de ir al centro comercial para comprar unos regalos. Eso era lo que se disponía a hacer cuando quedó atrapado en el elevador con los dos alfas.

—Iré al centro comercial a comprar unos regalos. Regresaré luego del almuerzo.

—¿Irás solo? —la pregunta salió de la boca de Yuuri mucho antes de darse cuenta. Era como si algo en su interior hubiera tocado una alarma dándole una imagen mental de todos los peligros a los que Guang podía enfrentarse, casi todos imaginarios.

—No quisiera molestarlos. Deberían descansar un poco más.

—No deberías ir solo —murmuró Víctor por lo bajo, sintiendo un toque de posesividad al igual que Yuuri lo había sentido.

Yuri estaba a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto de cómo ninguno de ellos tenía derecho a preguntarle siquiera a Guang a dónde iría, mucho menos decirle si podía ir o no, pero Otabek lo detuvo. Le hizo señas para que solo los observara.

—Siempre voy solo a todas partes. No es problema. Además, iré en mi auto —el rostro de Yuuri decayó visiblemente. Esa era la técnica de manipulación que usaba en Víctor cuando quería salirse con la suya, aunque el alfa apenas intentaba negarse a nada de lo que él pidiera. Guang sonrió al notar el comienzo de un puchero en la boca de Yuuri y fue de inmediato a su lado. Sus feromonas de omega rodearon a Yuuri quien aspiró aquel aroma a pastel de chiffon y sonrió como si estuviera en las nubes.

—No tardaré y cuando regrese traeré algo para los señores Nikiforov, como regalo de agradecimiento por tratarme tan bien a pesar de las circunstancias —mientras decía aquello se abrazaba de Yuuri y le hablaba con suavidad. Yuuri cerró los ojos y asintió. La expresión de Víctor al verlos de aquella forma no parecía ser molesta, más bien, parecía celoso como un chiquillo, tanto así que terminó tomando la mano de Guang para llamar su atención.

—Déjanos tu número, ¿sí? —pidió Yuuri. Guang aceptó aquello con una sonrisa mientras Víctor buscaba los móviles de ambos para anotar.

Al ver todo aquello, Yuri entendió lo que estaba pasando, aunque no se atrevía a decirlo por el momento. Otabek también podía verlo, sin embargo, ellos no debían interferir. Era algo que solo los dos alfas y el omega podían resolver.

El moreno sabía cómo era Guang. A pesar de su dulce temperamento, no era un omega que dependiera de un alfa. Así eran muchos de los herederos de compañías importantes que tenían la suerte de ser omegas. Eran entrenados para poder defenderse y no quedar indefensos ante otros con facilidad. Yuri era un vivo ejemplo de ello. Podía, si quería, partirle la madre un par de alfas sin problema ninguno. Guang también había sido entrenado, aunque su forma de ser dijera lo contrario, era un omega totalmente independiente y acababa de dejárselo saber a Víctor y a Yuuri.

Al salir Guang se dirigió a su propia habitación de hotel para poder ducharse y cambiarse. Otabek le había dejado saber que podía comunicarse con él si necesitaba cualquier cosa.

Sus padres habían sido bastante comprensivos cuando les explicó lo sucedido, aunque sabía que estarían preparando algunas peticiones para Víctor como reparación de los daños causados. Eso era de esperarse dada la situación. Lo bueno era que no había pasado a mayores.

Cada vez que Guang pensaba en lo que podía haber sucedido su cuerpo temblaba. Había tenido muchísima suerte de que el accidente fuera con aquellos dos alfas. Ellos no eran los típicos alfas arrogantes. Aunque de los dos, Víctor le parecía el más peligroso, no tenía dudas de que el que mandaba en aquella relación era Yuuri. Aquel hermoso alfa de cabellos negros y grandes ojos color chocolate.

Dejó escapar una pequeña risita al recordar cómo el alfa de cabellos negros había intentado manipularlo para no dejarlo ir solo al centro comercial. Le había parecido encantador.

Una pequeña sombra cruzó sus ojos. Algo que detuvo inclusive su sonrisa. Aquellos dos alfas eran destinados. Se suponía que debían estar el uno para el otro únicamente. Le parecía extraño el que pudieran aceptar a un tercero en la relación. O más bien, le parecía que solo uno de ellos anhelaba un tercero. Además, el propósito le había quedado claro, quería un tercero con quien poder tener cachorros.

Él jamás se había visto metido en una situación como aquella. Y aunque siempre había tenido en claro que él nunca se metería en la relación de ninguna pareja, no podía entender por qué estaba dudando tanto.

Víctor y Yuuri se habían disculpado honestamente con él y había sentido perfectamente el dolor de ellos a través del débil vínculo que habían establecido. Era el dolor de haberse traicionado el uno al otro y había esperado una batalla campal luego de aquello, porque era lo lógico. Cuando una pareja se traicionaba, lo usual era que se separaran, porque si había espacio para la traición en un vínculo, es porque no era uno bueno.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan atraído a ellos?

Dio un largo suspiro antes de meterse a la ducha y comenzar a prepararse para salir. Necesitaba pensar muy bien las cosas, además, necesitaba tener muy en claro cuál era la situación entre Víctor y Yuuri. Porque algo en esa relación no le cuadraba, como si algo estuviera incompleto.

Él no era quién para decidir qué era lo que faltaba entre ellos, mucho menos insinuar que les hacía falta un tercero, un omega. Tampoco estaba seguro de poder decir que él era la mejor opción, sin añadir que no estaba seguro él mismo de querer ser esa tercera opción.

Sus padres no tendrían ningún inconveniente en aceptar que se uniera a uno de los hombres más ricos de toda la nación, de eso estaba seguro. Lo que no quería era convertirse en la manzana de la discordia, porque eso no iba con él.

Nunca había esperado encontrar a su alfa destinado, mucho menos había pensado en buscar un alfa por sí mismo. Entendía las obligaciones y responsabilidades de un heredero. Desde muy pequeño sabía que su destino era unirse a otro heredero, de preferencia el que sus padres escogieran para él.

Siempre había accedido a salir con Otabek, porque era uno de los alfas que sus padres tenían en la lista. Si el alfa se animaba a cortejarlo eso habría hecho feliz a su familia. Pero Otabek no era el único en la lista. En un intento por hacerle sentir que tenía la opción de escoger, sus padres habían hecho una larga lista de alfas, incluyendo betas permitidos, en caso de que alguno de ellos comenzara a cortejarlo. El nombre de Víctor Nikiforov estaba en esa lista, pero siempre lo había visto como un buen chiste porque era tan rico que dudaba que se fuera a fijar en un omega de una empresa medianamente importante.

Dio un largo suspiro. Les había dicho a sus padres del incidente, pero no había mencionado en ningún momento que Víctor Nikiforov estuviera interesado en él como omega.

—¿Y si estuviera interesado? —claro que se había hecho la pregunta.

El que más parecía haber sufrido por la repentina mordida había sido Víctor mismo. Era quien la había rechazado con más fuerza. De no haber sido por el otro alfa, Víctor jamás lo habría mordido.

Su rostro tomó una expresión seria. Quería saber en dónde estaba parado y qué era lo que sentían Víctor y Yuuri en esos momentos. El olor combinado de ambos era excitante y no podía negar que le gustaba.

Salió de su habitación ya listo y bajó a donde estaba estacionado su auto. El viaje al centro comercial tomó algo de tiempo pues no sabía qué regalarle a los Nikiforov. Al final se decidió por llevarles un postre para la cena de la tarde. Seguramente no le pondrían peros. Regresó pasada la hora del almuerzo y subió directamente a la habitación de los alfas para dejar el regalo.

Tenía la llave de la habitación por si necesitaba ir donde ellos y al entrar notó que su amigo Otabek y su pareja no estaban pues no podía sentir el olor de ninguno de ellos. Fue directo a la cocina para dejar el postre y entonces lo sintió, el olor de los alfas se colaba desde el dormitorio hasta afuera.

Se acercó con lentitud al dormitorio, sintiendo el dulce aroma de las feromonas en el aire. Empujó la puerta encontrándose con una escena inesperada. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la forma en que el cuerpo de Yuuri se movía. Sus ojos color caramelo se quedaron fijos viendo cómo movía las caderas sinuosamente mientras estaba sobre sus manos y sus rodillas. No podía procesar adecuadamente lo que estaba viendo y simplemente su curiosidad tomó control.

Bajo Yuuri, boca abajo, aferrado a la almohada, estaba Víctor. Sus cabellos grises desparramados y sus brazos sujetando la almohada con fuerza. Su cuerpo era empujado de forma rítmica hacia adelante por las caderas de Yuuri y de pronto Guang supo exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y un calor repentino recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, tan rápido que se sintió mareado.

Sus feromonas se liberaron repentinamente causando una reacción inmediata en Víctor. Los ojos azules se abrieron y su cabeza giró lo suficiente como para ver a Guang en la puerta. Yuuri estaba dándole la espalda y su olfato humano estaba embriagado con las feromonas de Víctor lo que haría que tardara un poco más en notar su presencia.

El gruñido de Víctor, más que ser amenazante, le pareció extremadamente erótico. En esos momentos en que era poseído por su destinado, cuando debía estar pensando únicamente en su pareja, Víctor le estaba pidiendo que se acercara.

El contacto visual se rompió cuando una de las embestidas de Yuuri hizo que el peliblanco se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos con placer. Eso le permitió a Guang recuperar su compostura por unos instantes, lo suficiente para preguntarse por qué seguía allí parado en la puerta. Debía irse y dejarlos solos. Pero sus pies no le hacían caso.

Vio a Víctor levantarse un poco y girarse, interrumpiendo el ritmo que su pareja llevaba y deteniéndolo un poco. Yuuri no pareció molesto, pero entonces notó que su pareja parecía estar distraído. Sus ojos siguieron la dirección de los de Víctor para encontrarse con Guang. No podía hablar en esos momentos, estaba corto de aliento por el esfuerzo y su sexo aun palpitaba en el interior de Víctor reclamando su atención. Se separó del peliblanco con cuidado, cubriendo su entrepierna con las sábanas. Ambos alfas respiraban de forma agitada mientras que él seguía allí sin poderse mover o tomar una decisión.

Yuuri tomó la mano de Víctor de forma visible, entrelazando los dedos como diciendo "esta es mi pareja". Guang esperaba sentir rechazo de parte de Yuuri, de sus feromonas, pero no había nada y eso lo confundía.

—Yuuri no tiene feromonas —dijo Víctor de pronto, entendiendo su dilema. No había forma de entender a Yuuri a través de su olor porque no lo tenía. Pero entonces... ¿cómo era que Yuuri había podido llamar a su omega y ponerlo en trance si no tenía feromonas para hacerlo?

—¿No tiene? Pero entonces... ¿cómo...? —Víctor sonrió con malicia. Su cuerpo deseaba a Yuuri, realmente no quería ser interrumpido mientras satisfacía el celo de su moreno. Sin embargo, en vez de intentar alejar a Guang, sus feromonas lo estaban llamando. También se sentía confundido, aunque el solo pensamiento de poder tocar aquella piel pálida y escuchar los gemidos del omega lo estaban excitando sobremanera.

—Yuuri es especial —Víctor se volteó hacia el moreno para ver que los ojos de Yuuri no podían dejar de mirar a Guang a pesar de que estaba apretando su mano con fuerza. —¿Yuu?

—Lo siento —susurró en dirección al peliblanco— no puedo evitarlo. Sé que ni siquiera lo conozco como te conozco a ti, pero algo en él me atrae. Quiero que esté conmigo y quiero que sea para ti también. No entiendo cómo puedo estar pensando en algo tan egoísta.

—Yuu... ¿por qué dices que eres egoísta?

—Porque tú eres mi todo —aquella declaración hizo que Víctor sonriera sumamente complacido. Se acercó para darle un beso en la sien dejándole saber que todo estaba bien, luego se volteó hacia Guang para disculparse.

—Mi Yuu no conoce todas las reglas de este mundo. Él quiere tener cachorros conmigo, pero eso es imposible ya que ambos somos alfas. Pero decir que solo te queremos para poder tener cachorros sería mentira. Yuuri pudo sentir tu olor mucho antes de eso y casi fue tras de ti de no ser porque yo lo mantuve en su lugar. Fue en un restaurante. Fuimos allí para celebrar y Yuuri sintió tu olor.

Víctor le dijo el nombre del restaurante y el día. Guang hizo memoria y recordó haber estado allí con unos amigos. El mismo día y a la misma hora en que Yuuri había sentido sus feromonas aun sin estar en celo. El alfa sonrió al ver su cara asombrada.

—Podemos hablar de eso más tarde... si estás interesado.

Algo en Guang se sintió decepcionado. No podía discernir si aquella pareja de alfas lo quería a su lado porque no le daban señales claras de sus intenciones. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decidir? Había pensado que el día que se uniera a un alfa sería algo imposible de resistir. Realmente se había imaginado ser atrapado y mordido por un alfa que no pudiera contenerse a causa de sus propias feromonas.

Su expresión no pasó desapercibida. Víctor arrugó el ceño al notar que había unas notas de tristeza en el medio vínculo que tenía con Guang y podía entenderlo perfectamente. Yuuri no iba a reaccionar de la forma en que un alfa normal lo haría. Pero él no podía simplemente ir y reclamar a Guang porque era posible que Yuuri lo malinterpretara.

Volteó a ver a su pareja. Sus ojos color chocolate no habían dejado de observar al joven omega ni un instante. Era como un predador esperando un paso en falso, sin embargo, no podía leer las feromonas del chico y saber que era el momento justo para saltar sobre su presa. Y seguramente se estaba debatiendo entre contenerse o ir contra su propia moral y someter al omega.

Se inclinó hacia Yuuri para poder susurrarle. Los ojos color chocolate se cerraron lentamente al sentir la calidez de su aliento.

—Yuu... recuerda que estamos en mi mundo. Aquí ya no eres más un humano, sino un alfa.

—¿Qué debo hacer, Vitya? Yo no quiero forzarlo...

—Si fuera humano estaría bien esperar. Pero justo ahora está esperando una respuesta de parte nuestra. Si no hacemos algo, entenderá que no lo deseamos.

—¿Tú lo deseas?

—Yo deseo lo que tú deseas y es obvio que deseas a ese omega con nosotros.

—Pero... ¿y si no funciona?

—Este es uno de esos casos... donde tienes que lanzarte sin red de seguridad.

Aquello finalmente encendió el interruptor de alfa en la mente de Yuuri. Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes, entendiendo lo que sucedía. Tenía que demostrar sus deseos utilizando sus instintos de alfa. Si continuaba comportándose como un humano volvería a suceder lo que ya había sucedido con Víctor. Lo había herido horriblemente. De no haber existido la creencia de que era el destinado del alfa, seguramente la relación entre ambos no habría avanzado.

Volteó a ver al joven omega. Realmente no quería repetir la historia y herirlo también. No tenía feromonas, así que no sabía más que la forma humana de seducir.

Salió de la cama con lentitud, desnudo como estaba y aun excitado. El sonrojo en el rostro de Guang se hizo evidente y se sobresaltó cuando Yuuri lo tomó de la mano para acercarlo a la cama.

—Quédate —le susurró mientras acariciaba su nuca con suavidad.

Los ojos de Guang se quedaron mirando a Yuuri con expectación. Esperando lo que haría aquel alfa. ¿Lo mordería de nuevo? ¿Lo tomaría frente a su pareja?

Yuuri se inclinó y tomó sus labios en un beso fugaz y repentino que lo sorprendió. Se sentía demasiado íntimo, especialmente cuando volvió a besarlo, acariciando sus labios con la lengua como si pidiera permiso para entrar. Gimió al abrir los labios permitiéndole entrada y Yuuri lo acercó un poco más a la cama.

Las manos de Yuuri se deslizaron bajo su camisa y sus labios comenzaron a besar su cuello. Sin saberlo lo había ido guiando a la cama y cuando estuvo cerca, Víctor no pudo contenerse más. Lo abrazó por la espalda, mordiendo suavemente la marca que le había hecho en el elevador, haciéndolo gemir de deseo. Se aferró a Yuuri quien lo pegó más al pecho de Víctor mientras hacía estragos en su cuello con sus labios y sus dientes.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de una manera demasiado obvia, sus feromonas se desataron y su trasero comenzó a lubricarse lentamente. Nunca imaginó que sería devorado por dos alfas a la misma vez y eso hacía que perdiera la noción de todo a su alrededor. Solo podía sentir los labios de ambos y las manos de ambos mientras era atacado por el frente y por detrás.

Sus manos no se contuvieron para acariciar al moreno y sin saberlo una de sus piernas se enroscó tras la pierna de Yuuri. Sí que daba vergüenza la forma en que pedía ser tomado, pero no podía evitarlo. Las sensaciones lo estaban sacando de control.

De nuevo todo lo que había imaginado que pasaría cuando un alfa lo tomara no estaba pasando. Pensó que sería uno, ahora eran dos. Pensó que lo forzarían, pero allí estaban enloqueciéndolo sin siquiera usar sus feromonas. Imaginó que sería un alfa adinerado al que poco le importaría su omega, pero aquellos dos parecían estarse volcando en atenciones para hacerlo sentir bien y convencerlo de quedarse con ellos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en realidad? Víctor había dicho que Yuuri era especial. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a eso?

Una mano se coló por dentro del borde de su pantalón y luego sintió que desabrochaban su cinturón. Gimió cuando la prenda cayó al suelo junto con su ropa interior y lo dejó expuesto.

El olor del alfa que lo abrazaba lo envolvía fuertemente, el olor de Víctor. Sin embargo, el que lo estaba enloqueciendo con sus caricias era el alfa que estaba enfrente suyo, Yuuri. Quería sentir su olor envolverlo también, pero ya Víctor le había dicho que Yuuri no tenía olor.

Yuuri le quitó la chaqueta y luego la camisa, dejándolo completamente desnudo entre ellos, llenándolo de besos sin darle tiempo a descansar. Los sonrosados pezones del omega llamaron su atención y no pudo evitar besarlos y lamerlos, arrancándole varios gemidos llorosos.

—Yuu... lo estás haciendo esperar. Eres muy malo —Víctor tomó su mano y la llevó al trasero del chico que estaba perfectamente lubricado causando un profundo sonrojo y otro gemido desesperado.

—¿Qué...? ¿cómo es posible...?

—Conveniente, ¿no crees?

—Debo usar protección —murmuró más como una pregunta y Víctor casi se echó a reír. Sabía por qué su destinado preguntaba aquello, era su forma de mostrar que Guang le importaba, como humano. Pero eso solo deprimiría al omega.

—Yuuri... eso sería un insulto para este lindo omega que está aceptándonos como sus alfas. Es tan pequeño... ya quiero saber cómo se siente estar en su interior.

—¿En verdad?

—Lo haré después de que tú lo hagas, ¿está bien? Así no podrá escapar de nosotros.

Pero era más que evidente que Guang no quería escapar de ellos en ese momento. Se retorcía entre ambos intentando sentirlos más de cerca.

Yuuri terminó de empujar a Guang hacia la cama, acomodándolo sobre las piernas de Víctor y se detuvo unos segundos para admirar el rostro embriagado de placer del omega, tan diferente al de su pareja. En esos momentos, el alfa besaba suavemente el cuello del joven, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban fijos en Yuuri.

De cierta forma, a Víctor le excitaba ver aquel lado de Yuuri fortalecerse. Ese lado que lo identificaba como alfa. Le parecía extremadamente interesante ver cómo sus instintos humanos le iban dando paso a los instintos de alfa. Además, tenía que admitir que su Yuuri tenía muy buenos gustos. Guang no solo era delicioso por sus feromonas, sino por su físico y por su carácter.

Seung siempre le había parecido un omega muy obediente, pero su timidez tan extrema lo hacía ver demasiado serio y distante.

El pequeño Guang, si Víctor lo hubiera conocido antes, probablemente habría estado en su lista de candidatos, pero las compañías de ambos hacían imposible que se conocieran. Así mismo, le parecía increíble que no sintiera la más mínima molestia al ver a Yuuri a punto de poseer al joven, al contrario, lo hacía sentir travieso y algo sucio.

—Yuu... Guang está esperando por ti. ¿No puedes sentirlo? —acarició las piernas del omega, separándolas un poco, provocando un tembloroso jadeo en el joven.

—Vitya, no me provoques tanto —se quejó. Sin embargo, cuando Guang rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, demandando ser besado, Yuuri centró su atención nuevamente en el joven, complaciéndolo con besos profundos que le quitaban el aliento. Su cuerpo se acomodó por instinto entre las piernas de Guang y lo levantó un poco para dejar su trasero al descubierto.

Descansó la punta de su sexo en la entrada lubricada del omega y sintió cuando las caderas de Guang intentaron empujarse contra las suyas. Aquella era una muestra de lo mucho que el joven deseaba que estuviera en su interior a pesar de sus llorosos jadeos.

Empujó sus caderas con calma al principio, de la misma forma cuidadosa en que lo había hecho con Víctor la primera vez. Mientras lo hacía Guang apretaba sus labios y temblaba, pero no le pedía detenerse. Antes de lo que esperaba, estuvo totalmente en su interior siendo acariciado íntimamente. Víctor lo besó en la sien cuando se inclinó para apoyarse en él. Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que un jadeo repentino de parte del joven hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Víctor había deslizado su mano hasta la entrepierna del muchacho y había comenzado a acariciarlo deliciosamente.

Aquello fue suficiente para desatar finalmente los instintos de Yuuri y enloquecer al omega que clavó los dientes en el cuello del moreno, muy cerca de la mordida de Víctor, marcándolo.

El placer que Yuuri sintió con aquella mordida fue igual de intenso al placer que sintió cuando Víctor lo mordió. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin pensar en nada más que en poseer al pequeño Guang, hacerlo totalmente suyo. Pensó por un segundo que olvidaría su promesa con Víctor, pero no fue así. El alfa de cabellos blancos estaba tan presente en su corazón como el primer día que había entendido que lo amaba. Una de sus manos fue a la pierna de Víctor, apretándolo con fuerza como si quisiera recordarle que no lo había olvidado.

El dulce aroma de las feromonas de Víctor y Guang se mezcló, incitando a Yuuri aún más. No tardó mucho en correrse, había estado jugando con Víctor antes de que Guang llegara y naturalmente, no iba a durar demasiado. Cuando lo hizo sintió el interior del castaño apretarse con fuerza alrededor suyo y gimió roncamente mientras sus caderas ondulaban espasmódicamente a causa de las últimas oleadas de placer.

Víctor no le permitió al joven descansar. Cuando Yuuri salió de su interior, hizo que se sujetara de Yuuri y pusiera sus rodillas en la cama, presentándole ahora su trasero, húmedo y palpitante. Al contrario de Yuuri, él no lo pensó demasiado antes de separar los glúteos del chico y colocarse en posición. El gemido de Guang fue largo y tembloroso mientras el sexo del alfa mayor invadía su cuerpo donde momentos antes ya había sido tomado.

Guang apenas tenía fuerzas para sostenerse del moreno quien acariciaba su espalda para consolarlo. Víctor era más grande que Yuuri en todos los sentidos. Seguramente no era fácil recibirlo, solo el hecho de haber sido tomado momentos antes lo ayudaba a estar un poco más relajado.

Las embestidas de Víctor eran fuertes y el llanto de Guang era de esperarse. Yuuri no podía estarse tranquilo al verlo así por lo que se postró frente al joven y comenzó a masturbarlo con su boca. Eso logró que el llanto de Guang se convirtiera en fuertes gemidos de placer.

Víctor duró un poco más, pero finalmente llegó al punto de no retorno, ayudado por la imagen del trasero de Yuuri mientras le hacía felatio al joven.

Cayeron abrazados en la cama, jadeando descontrolados. Víctor se sentía mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. El hecho de que Guang fuera un omega real y respondiera a su alfa con sus feromonas era un aliciente que Yuuri no le podía dar, aunque le costara aceptarlo.

—Yuu... ¿qué haremos con la boda en Hasetsu? —preguntó Víctor cuando más tarde, los tres yacían tranquilos en la cama.

—¿Hasetsu? —susurró Guang.

—Es la ciudad natal de Yuuri. Vamos a casarnos allá en unos meses.

Guang parpadeó. Confundido por aquello. Él pensaba que ambos alfas ya eran una pareja registrada.

—Los padres de Yuuri viven allá. Ellos están organizando una fiesta para nosotros. Solo que ahora no sé qué debemos decirles.

—Solo les diré que pongan otra silla en la mesa de los novios y que tendrán sus nietos. Seguro se les olvida que me casaré con dos hombres —Yuuri de pronto quedó sentado en la cama, haciendo que Guang cayera de cara en su regazo.

—Tengo que... comprar otro anillo.

—Yo los compraré esta vez, amor. Será mejor que descansen ahora.

Yuuri se recostó nuevamente y Guang se volvió a acomodar de tal forma que quedaba con las piernas sobre Víctor y el resto del cuerpo sobre Yuuri.

—Guang... ¿en verdad estás de acuerdo con esto? —nuevamente el joven omega no entendía por qué aquel alfa sin olor actuaba de aquella forma, aunque ahora que lo había mordido, le parecía que podía sentir su aroma, algo dulce y suave.

—Yuu, Guang te marcó, esa es su aceptación. Por favor, no dudes de sus acciones.

—Lo siento... en verdad lo siento.

—Sé que es extraño para ti el relacionarte de esta forma. Pero lo harás bien si sigues tu instinto de alfa.

Yuuri dio un largo suspiro.

—Perdóname si digo cosas raras de vez en cuando. Iré aprendiendo poco a poco. Solo quería que supieras que... quiero saber todo sobre ti y que puedas confiar en mí.

Víctor acarició el muslo que Guang tenía sobre su cadera haciendo que el joven girara su cabeza en su dirección.

—Yuuri apenas lleva un par de meses siendo un alfa. Sus padres viven en la tierra. ¿Has escuchado acerca de los humanos?

—Un poco, pero nunca presté demasiada atención. ¿Entonces Yuuri es humano?

Víctor asintió.

—Yo... estoy bajo tratamiento —le dijo. La forma en que Guang se giró para prestarle atención le pareció muy tierna y no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla y su cabello. —Mi forma de pensar todavía no es totalmente la de un alfa y no creo que llegue a actuar como uno al cien por ciento. Pero quiero que sepas que quiero que estés conmigo... con nosotros. Quiero protegerte apropiadamente, de la misma forma en que quiero proteger a Víctor. No sé si lo entiendas, pero quiero que te cases con nosotros. Para mí es muy importante.

—Lo haré. Se siente bien estar así con ustedes.

—Solo falta que me marques —exigió Víctor con un puchero, mostrando su cuello. Guang sonrió como un chiquillo y de inmediato se acercó para marcar a Víctor. Un ronco gemido de parte del peliblanco fue la señal de que había sido marcado y algo en el pecho de Yuuri se removió nervioso. Los ojos azules del alfa se nublaron con placer y no pudo evitar sentirse excitado.

Al verlo tan vulnerable Yuuri no pudo resistir acercarse para besarlo y susurrarle un "te amo" a lo cual Víctor respondió con un jadeo de bienestar sintiéndose finalmente completo al estar en los brazos de su humano destinado y su pequeño y tierno omega.


End file.
